


on a good day

by janahjean



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short  and sweet.<br/>Actually its just short.</p><p>I ship bucky and loki friendship. I haz more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On a good day...

This loki knows that bucky on a good day...  
Is black widow's good sparring partner  
Is a whining yoga student of bruce  
Is tony stark's captivating audience in his invention  
Is another pair of eyes for clint

On a real bad day....

Bucky is a piece of sht


	2. Chapter 2

This bucky knows that loki on a good day

(Sigh)

Loki is a lil piece of sh.t

 

But on a real bad day...  
Loki is black widow's pretzel  
Is playmate for the hulk  
Is tony stark's target of his invention  
Could lost an eye care of clint

 

Fin.


End file.
